Swimming Lessons (Saluna Oneshot)
by Tyzuma
Summary: Sam and Luna go out for a swim but Luna gets a few chills down her spine.


It was a beautiful summer day in Royal Woods. The Sun was shining brightly, has heating the Michigan town to very high temperatures.

Luna: Sam.. You sure about this?

Sam: Yeah! C'mon Luna, it'll be fun in the lake! Just you and me!

Luna: Hehe.. Y-yeah.. The lake. Hey dudette, we aren't going sailing are we?

Sam: Nah. We both know how that turned out last time!

Sam gave Luna a cute wink, making the Loud rocker blush a bright red. If you couldn't tell already, the couple were going to swim by the lake to have a nice time. Take advantage of the hot weather basicly.

Sam and Luna followed the trail, confusing Luna as the lake was to the right but instead they took a left? Where were they going?

Luna: Uhh Sam? I think you made a wrong turn.

Sam: Uuhh no? Lake Michigan is this way!

Luna: L-lake.. Michigan? Like the big giant lake?

Sam: The one and only! Why? Afraid of a lake?

Luna: N-n-nope! Not at all! Hehe...

This took a turn for the worse. Luna was not afraid of water. No, she could go to the pool judt fine but it was large bodies of saltwater that freaked her out. She was afraid of the ocean to put it lightly. It was a childhood fear that never went away. Yes, it's only a lake but it looked too much like the ocean in Lunas mind.

Sam looked at Luna with a face full of suspicion before shrugging and walking back to the trail.

Sam: We're here!

Luna: Hooray..

It was a little secluded beach area with Rocky cliffs surrounding it in a C shape with the water leading put into the rest of the lake.

Luna: Whoa... It's beautiful...

Sam: Yeah... I come here when I'm stressed out to calm myself.

Luna: Really?

Sam: Yeah. I came here more than I can when I thought about you before you confessed to me.

Luna: Aaww..

Luna hugged her girlfriend who hugged back. Sam got up and took her clothes off to reveal her swimsuit.

Luna: You.. had that on the whole time?

Sam: Yeah? Why waste time when you can be ready first thing you get here?

Luna: I guess that makes sence. Uhh.. turn around please. I need to get my suit on.

Sam: Aaww.. And miss the show?

Luna: S-sam!!

Sam: Hehe.. alright alright.

Sam turned around as Luna for dressed but couldn't help but make a few glances.

Luna: Well I'm ready when you..

Sam had already jumped into the water.

Sam: Woo! The water feels great! Dive in Luna!

Luna: Well.. Ok then..

Luna walked slowly onto the sand, scared out of her wits. She didn't want to go in but she also didn't want to disappoint Sam.

She dipped her toe into the water..

Sam: Can't swim?

Luna: Huh?

Sam: Oh. You seem nervous about the water. Can you swim?

Luna: Of coarse I can! It's just.. something else is all..

Sam: Wait. Hold on. Are you afraid?

Luna didn't respond, only blushing which made Sam smirk.

Sam: Luna?

Luna: yes...

Sam: What? Can you speak louder?

Luna: Yes!! I'm afraid of the water ok?! I've always been...

Sam: Aawww.. Luna.. Don't be like that. We all have fears and phobias and a fear of water is nothing new!

Luna: Really? You mean it?

Sam: Yeah! C'mon I'll even help ya!

Luna scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

Luna: Oh yeah? Then tell me, Ocean Man. How will you help?

Sam: Hehe.. Just take me by the hand..

Sam reached her hand out to Luna who slowly extended her hand to her blonde pal, grabbing it moments later.

Luna: You better lead me back to the land, Sam.

Sam: I will, Lunes. Don't worry.

Sam slowly walked into the water with Luna following behind.

She dipped her foot into the cold salty water, shivering at the touch and making her cringe like stunning her toe. It was freezing but somehow relaxing in a way.

Sam: You're doing fine. Just close your eyes and keep walking.

Luna: A-alright..

The Loud girl felt the water go higher, up her knees and to her stomach. It was feeling better for some reason.

Sam: You're almost done! Keep walking!

Luna kept going until she heard say something.

Sam: open your eyes!

Luna looked and saw she was in the water, neck high and just swimming in place.

Luna: I.. I did it? I did it!!

Sam: Woo! Congrats babe!

Luna swam around in excitement, savoring the cool feeling of the lake water. So cool, fresh, and nice..

*splash!!!

Sam: Hehehe!

Luna: You wanna splash fight? I'll give you a splash fight!

Sam: Bring it on!

The too began to have a splash fight. A fun one at that. Luna couldn't believe how much fun she was having! In her mind, this was the best date in a long time.


End file.
